fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
No Return/Issue 1
Plot ---- Four years previous to present day, scientists noticed the moon becoming dangerously close to the earth. One year later, three years previous to present day, the moon collided with the earth. Most of the earth’s population died, but the military used their emergency bunkers to help with the survivors of the disaster. Gregory stands in the military section of the bunker he is located in and looks at Max. “I think we can pull this off,” he says, smiling. “I think so, too. The ones we’ve got in OUR bunker are co-operative and nice,” Max replies. “But, god, I hope this doesn’t last too long,” Gregory says. “Being a leader to these people is not easy.” “I get you, man,” Max says. “Max,” Gregory starts. “Give yourself a pat on the back.” “The bunkers were already up, we’re just…” Max’s voice trails off. “I mean with the people here. This is because of what you did and said,” Gregory says. Back in the survivor section of the bunker, people are not handling as well. Jackson gets up from a couch provided to them by Gregory. He walks over to a keypad lock. The door to Gregory’s office. He typed the code he’s seen Gregory and Max type numerous times into the machine. “Jack, if we leave, we’re dead for sure,” Mark warns. ‘Processing,’ flashes on the screen. “Damn,” Bob says, amazed. The door then slides open. Mark feels a sickness of adrenaline. Gregory and Zack, Max’s brother, are gone. Max sit there, back to them. “What?” Max says, turning around. “Stop!” He pulls out a gun and aims it at Jackson. "Don't shoot me,” Jackson says, backing away from the door. "You can't be in here,” Max says, still pointing his gun. “This bunker is the only thing keeping you alive, you must stay in your section .” “Max! Calm down!" Jackson shouts. Max lowers his gun. "I wasn't going to shout you,” Max says softly. “I was only scared.” “Where’s Gregory and Zack?” Cole asks “Everyone, there is something important I have to tell you, and your not going to like it,” Max announces. Max closes the doors, one to the main part of the bunker, one to the outside, he walks over to the table. "Never been in here," Cole says, looking around. "Your not supposed to be in here, but this qualifies as a reason," Max says quietly. "Max? Why are we in here?" Asks Jackson. "What Gregory, Zack and me have been telling you about the moon knocking the earth out of orbit is a lie, or at least it's not the whole story." Max sighs. "What happened?" Mark asks, interested. "It started when NASA discovered a body of dark matter passing by the solar system. Dark matter makes up 25% of the universe's total matter, which means they come in large quantities," Max starts. The group exchange glances. "It had a gravitational pull greater then the sun, meaning the shit could knock earth out of orbit." Max says, scratching his head. "Wait dark matter is black like space. how did NASA see something black in a void of black?" Cole asks. "How do you know what dark matter is?" Lily asks Cole. "Saw it on TV. I'm smart," Cole states. "They didn't. The first sign was the moon hitting the earth. That was what the government told you as a reason." Max says, looking at the ground. "Why?" Jackson asks. "Because we didn't want you to know that the earth is now orbiting a big black cloud for the rest of time." Max says. "So, no sun?" Jackson asks. "Don't you get it? There will never be a star large enough to match the estimated size of this thing!" Max shouts. "Estimate? Estimate?! You're telling us that we could be orbiting the sun a little out of place! But we're in this bunker because of an estimate!" Jackson shouts. "I'm not going to take that chance. Pretend this never happened," Max says, unlocking the door. "Go now." ---- Credits ''(In Order of Appearance)'' ---- *Gregory *Max *Jackson *Mark *Bob *Cole *Lily ---- ' Deaths ' ---- None ---- Written By ---- *Llamapocolipse *MonkieBoi Category:No Return Category:Llamapocolipse Category:Monkey Ivan Category:Issues